


Nightmares and Guilt

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Sunrises, some fun bonding stuff, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno is plagued by nightmares and Shinha is there to listen.





	Nightmares and Guilt

Zeno sat shaking outside the tents, If there was one thing he never got used to, it would be the nightmares. It’s like the people from his past were trying to punish him for surviving. He put his head in his knees and tried to stop himself from shaking. 

He felt a hand on his back and he turned to see Seiryuu. 

“You... Okay,” the younger dragon asked tentatively. 

Zeno tried to shake off his fear and don his sunny disposition, “Yup! Zeno is okay!” 

Seiryuu sat down beside him, “Do you want to talk about it? Yun says it helps to...to talk.” 

Zeno turned his eyes to his feet and went to fidgeting with his medallion to calm him down. Zeno tried to piece together what he had seen. Seiryuu was patient. That was one of the things Zeno appreciated about Seiryuu. 

Zeno closed his eyes and started talking, “I was surrounded by soldiers. There are certain faces that you can’t forget. They haunt your dreams and you can’t forget them. They don’t let me forget what I did. They were just screaming at me.” 

Shinha leaned closer to Zeno. All four of them had nightmares. Zeno had always thought it came with being a dragon warrior. He rambled on about some of his reoccuring dreams that he could always tell every detail of. 

Shinha looked up and raised his head off of Zeno’s shoulder, “Sunrise.” 

Zeno smiled, “Zeno loves sunrises.” 

“...” 

“Every sunrise is new. Zeno has never seen this sunrise before and Zeno won’t see another one like it,” Zeno said, softly.


End file.
